Ghostly nayR
Yes, his name is nayR, with a capital R and no capital N? What is nayR backwards? Ryan. It is Ghostly Ryan. The story is crazy. It was my friend's cousin. They were robbed while my friend was showing nayR Minecraft on the PC. They killed nayR and shoved his head into the computer while Minecraft was still open. They left my friend alive to tell the story. My friend never liked nayR, he more like hated him. My friend came back to the computer an hour later to see nayR's body gone. Noone went in there. But then he realized that a evil child skin was in the game, and the game crashed with nayR's face on the screen. There were words that said, "I am going to have my revenge". This happened in November of 2016. But we realized, it was Friday the 13th. Nobody saw nayR in the game until I, myself saw him in January. I'm just happy it was in the game, but still, I get scared easily. nayR likes cats and cookies, if you see them then run before he squeals at you. One good thing is that this Undead Child doesn't know how to sneak. Now I will tell you how I found him. It was Friday the 13th, I was on a server that had 20, or 30, or... something like that, players. It was the server that my friend was playing on when nayR died. It was a survival server, it was like the server where the legendary "Null" was found. Somebody had a skin that had a dark red heart in the middle of their shirt, long white hair, purple pants, and 2 red eyes. One of the eyes were black and one was white. I realized now that it was nayR's skin. Luckily THAT was not him. I actually made a truce with this guy and we started working together. He then, glitched some, and logged off. It was really weird, but I didn't worry. I had my friends, Peanutz and Jerry1010 with me, we were building a cobblestone castle. Then, you know how castles have those 1 block patterns at the top? Each one we placed dissapeared after about 20 seconds after we placed it! It was weird. We thought it was a glitch, but really, it was nayR in ghost form. Then, Jerry1010 saw him pop out of nowhere in his normal skin! It was weirder! I saw him and he saw me. I thought it was that guy with his skin before, but nope, this one had no nametag. When I pressed the tab button, he didn't show up! He held a thing, it looked like blood. I was scared! They don't have blood in Minecraft! nayR then started squealing, squealing so loud that I had to take my headphones off and mute the in-game sound! I didn't hear it anymore, and neither did Peanutz or Jerry1010. Peanutz told me and Jerry1010 that the noise stopped becuase we didn't have our headphones on. Then, nayR quickly flew up here and jumpscared us! It froze my game but not Jerry1010's ore Peanutz's. Then nayR's face showed up on the screen and words in front of it said "I am lurking in trees and you will not find me, nor will anyone on Minecraft! I am who I am! I am Andrew's cousin! I am Ryan! I AM GHOSTLY NAYR!" My game shut down then. I was more scared then ever! Andrew (the friend), knew this! He knew he was in the game now! I even knew! But I forgot after the year and 2 months! I texted Andrew and he said I was lying. Lucky for me, I had a picture! I texted it to him and he freaked out. I explained the whole story to him. I decided I would look in the game files to see if anything was there. It showed me my server list and data. In that server file it said "nayR_appear_event set_health_nayR:10000000000000" That is it. I hope you liked. This is actually a fake creepypasta based on my extremely obnoxious cousin namd Ryan. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities